Классы
В Дофусе существует пятнадцать различных классов при создании персонажа. Классы различаются не только уникальными заклинаниями, но и стоимостью различных характеристик. Классы также имеют различные модификаторы при ношении разного оружия, подробнее смотрите здесь. In addition to these, more classes are available as incarnations. Классы персонажей Сравнение классов Общий обзор Атакующие классы: Классы, принадлежащие к категории атакующих, включают в себя Иопа, Кула, Орлешку, Садиду, Рамса, Маскадера и Бандита. Все эти классы специализируются на различном нанесении урона. Иоп, Маскадер, Орлешка и Рамс относятся к персонажам ближнего боя, в то время как Садида, Кул и Бандит относятся к персонажам дальнего боя. * Iops can deal the most damage of any class, but suffers from a lack of ranged attacks. They can also buff ally damages and give temporary hitpoints. * Ecaflips are also very powerful at close combat, but their spells deal considerably less damage than the Iop's. Their advantage is versatility, being able to fight at medium range, summon a fast-moving creature, and provide the team with various support spells, including AP and MP buffs. They can also heal well. Their spells are, however, often unreliable. * Srams are comparable to the Ecaflip in terms of dealing damage and versatility, but their supportive abilities are better at saving themselves than their allies. The class also uses traps that shine when teamed up with a character that can move enemies effectively. * Sadidas are popular for their capability to inflict major damage at all ranges. The hallmark of this class is their wide Area-of-Effect attacks, which allows them to single-handedly wipe out huge groups of enemies. On the other hand, these attacks often also hurt themselves and their teammates, which restricts some of them from using their strongest combos. They can also provide limited support with summoned dolls. * Cras have the greatest range of all classes and can easily pick off enemies at long distances. Some builds can focus on knocking back enemies a great distance with emphasis on single target damage. Other builds focus on AoE attacks and AP denial. * Xelors More evasive than other ranged attackers, trading firepower for movement and disabling capabilities. Their ability to boost AP is valuable in all situations Supporters: Classes that can be labeled as supporters are the Eniripsa, Feca, Osamodas and Sacrier. Despite this classification, all of these classes can be very powerful when fighting independently in battles, especially the Sacrier. Being a supporter simply means that they are much more effective when fighting in a team. * Eniripsas are highly valued for their AP boosting and healing abilities. They have very few attacks and severely lack range, relying on wands and hammers to deal damage. * Fecas are less supportive than the Eniripsas, but have greater offense and defense. Their defensive spells are damage reducing sheilds and temporary immunity to damage. They deal damage by way of AoE glyphs which last for several rounds * The Osamodas are balanced supporters that are fit for all situations. Both their spells and summoned creatures can provide additional offense and defense to the team. What separates them from other supporters is their unique ability to revive fallen allies. Overall, they are less supportive than the Eniripsa and Feca, although they are more powerful. * Sacriers have little in the form of ally buffs, but can take damage on behalf of an ally switching places with them in a battle. They have great positioning abilities. The hallmark of this class is a set of spells that allow them to increase stats when they take damage which can propel them into damage ranges higher than Iops. Multi-Purpose: Classes that can serve a variety of purposes, depending on how they are developed, are the Enutrofs and Pandawas. These classes are the most difficult to play. * Enutrofs can be developed into flexible supporters or long range attackers, with MP removal capabilities in both cases. As supporters, they can provide limited defense and healing, as well as boosting the entire team's offense. As attackers, they have very long range and can deal high damage at medium range. To lesser extents, they can fill the shoes of the Osamodas and the Cra, but they neither can provide as much support nor deal as much damage at long range. What makes them special is their ability to also disable enemies with MP removal spells. As a bonus, they have superior Prospecting to other classes. * Pandawas have the option of becoming defensive supporters or short range attackers. As supporters, they function similarly to the Sacrier, with limited healing, good tanking capability, and excellent repositioning abilities. Their advantages are being able to reduce enemy resistances and heavily weaken their offense. As attackers, they are able to deal high damage at short range. Their resistance to MP loss and their ability to dispell effects on themselves makes them hard to pin down. Specific Factors Builds Builds are subcategories of classes. Character Faces Incarnations Incarnations are special classes. Trivia As usual, most of the class names are anagrams or other references to words that have to do with the class's abilities. * Sadida - Adidas, a shoe company fits right into the name Sadida's Shoe, though it has little to do with the class's abilities. * Osamodas - Sado-Maso, a term for people who enjoy using whips recreationally. Again, unrelated to the class's abilities, except for the Whip spell. * Enutrof - Fortune, the connection to the treasure-hunting Enutrof class is obvious. * Sram - Mars, inside developer joke. It refers to the Mars chocolate bar, not to the planet or Roman god of war. (See below) * Xelor - Rolex, a prestigious brand of watch; the Xelor class is known for manipulating time. * Ecaflip - "Pile ou Face", French for "Tails or Heads", respectively. (The French version of the Ecaflip's Heads or Tails spell is also called Pile ou Face) * Eniripsa - Aspirine/Aspirin, a common pain reliever; the Eniripsa class is a healing class. * Iop - Yop, a yogurt drink from Yoplait. Another inside joke from the developers. (See below) * Cra - Arc, french for "Bow". * Feca - café, which means "coffee" in French. Another inside joke. (See below) * Sacrier - Their French name is Sacrieur, which is a combination of "sacrifice" and "crieur", which means "a person that shouts". * Pandawa - Believed to be short for "panda warrior". More likely a poke at the Pandaren Brewmaster character in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne and the Pandaren race in World of Warcraft. Like the Pandawa, the Pandaren are a neutral race who rarely venture away from their isolated island of Pandaria. The name Pandawa is also an anagram of the word used for a Jedi in training, "Padawan" (but whether this is actually related to the class is unclear). Feca, Iop and Sram are meant to have been the first three classes created, so the developers named them after their favorites among the various snacks they consumed when first creating the game (coffee, yogurt drinks, and chocolate), and the names have nothing to do with the classes themselves. pt:Classe